Karma Isn't Bad
by Ms. Mio
Summary: Raven makes a new friend with a girl name Karma. She's strange but has a kind heart sadly, she has a secret that could ruin her friendship with the dark Titan. Jinx/Raven.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my foxy readers.**

**God I love Jinx and Raven, am I the only one who thinks they make a great pairing? I hope not then no one would enjoy this story. I'm sorry if I'm being lazy with my Victorious stories but I swear Flipside and New Blood is almost done.**

**I do not own Teen Titans or their characters.**

**Enjoy.**

The sun shined brightly down on the people of Jump City. It was a peaceful day and quiet nice, not really hot with a gentle wind. But the peacefulness was just about to end.

The doors to a bank flew off their hinges, people screamed quickly running out of the way of the flying doors. A girl around seventeen walked in with two boys. The girl had pale skin, pink cat like eyes, her hair was close to bubblegum pink and styled up as horns. One of the boys was tall, very build and quiet hairy and ape looking. The other boy was very small with goggles on top of his bald head and some type of book bag on his back.

Jinx smirks as a pink ball of energy appeared in her hand, she threw it at the vault door. It hit the steel door and it busted open "go get the money Mammoth me and Gizmo will keep watch." Mammoth nodded and went to the vault catching four bags.

"Why can't you guys just take a break for once?" Jinx whipped around and she smirked.

There stood the Teen Titans ready for battle. Jinx's smirk then faded a bit noticing her favorite dark Titan was missing "looks like you're missing a member."

"Look behind you," Jinx's heart beat picked up hearing the familiar cold voice. She turned around seeing Raven floating in the air and Mammoth wiggling around in dark energy. "Fuck," was the only word that came from her when Raven threw Mammoth at her. She quickly rolled out of the way "Titans Go!" Jinx rolled her eyes hearing the leader of the super heroes shout his trade mark line.

Raven floated down in front of the pink haired girl, who smirked as she stood up. Jinx's eyes ran over Raven's body like always taking in the Titan's sexy long legs, amazing curves but it was the beautiful face she wanted to see. 'If she just take off the damn hood for once,' she thought. It would fall off a few times during battle but the dark teen would pull it right back up.

Raven's hands were shallow in her dark energy, Jinx smirked as a pink hex appeared in her hand "you make the first move birdie." The little name made Raven growl and she threw the dark energy at the pink haired girl. She dodged the balls of energy easily, doing a few back flips then came running at the dark beauty. Raven was ready for the pink haired minx, just as Jinx threw the hex she put up a shield made of her energy. Jinx smirked and unexpected, front flipped over the shield as she came down her hand shot out and pulled down the Titan's hood.

Jinx landed and turn around just as Raven turned around. Jinx sighed happily as she took in the beautiful face. Full pouty lips, high cheek bones, square jaw, perfectly arched eyebrows, dark purple eyes and violet hair.

Raven was taken back when the emotions hit her, love, longing, and lust all coming from the pink haired thief. She didn't understand but right now wasn't the time to ask questions.

"Jinx! Let's out of here!" Gizmo's backpack was sparking with wires hanging out of it, Mammoth was holding off a green bull but was getting tired. Jinx frowned "looks like I have to end our little game Rae," Raven growled at the nickname. Jinx formed a big pink hex and threw it at the ceiling. The other Titans looked up as parts of the ceiling started to fall, letting the three thieves get away. Raven quickly made a wall of energy and threw it against the ceiling to hold it up "everyone get out!"

The innocent citizens that got stuck in there during the fight quickly ran out leaving the Titans. Raven glares at them "I said get out! I'll be fine you guys know that!" The build started to crumble and her team mates ran out of the bank. Raven let go of the shield and as the build crumbled down Raven disappear into the dark hole that appeared under her.

Raven reappeared beside her team mates "you know we hate it when you do that," Robin said with a small frown. The dark teen simply sighed "I told you I would be fine, you guys worry for no reason." With that said she let her soul self form around her and shallow her into the ground. Reappearing in her room Raven took off her hero outfit needing to relax.

~o~

The bell above the coffee house's door ringed as someone new walked in. The elder woman behind the counter smiled seeing the tall, dark teen girl that walked in. She had short black hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin "hello Rachel," the elder woman said. Raven (alter ego known as Rachel Roth ) smiled at the woman "hello Maven the usual please," she said pulling out a few dollars and handing the money to Maven. The old woman took the money then went off to the kitchen.

Raven looked around the cozy coffee shop called Jade Rose. Maven named the shop after her granddaughter who disappeared off of the face of the Earth one day. The dark teen try to get as much information as she could out of Maven but no one knew what happen. Raven sat down at her usual table in a dark corner, opening up the book she brought with her she waited for her order.

She stiffen up when she felt a strong emotion, happiness. "Hey there, so you're Rachel that Maven keeps talking about," Raven looks up at the person talking to her.

A girl around her age stood there with a tray, she had platinum blonde hair with some pink highlights. She had pale, flawless skin, light green eyes, she wore dark pink, thin framed glasses. A dark purple t-shirt with Muse on it, black skinny jeans, and pink and black Vans. Raven wasn't going to lie the girl was very pretty "yeah, Rachel Roth."

The girl grins "nice to meet you I'm not a big fan of my name so just call me Karma."

Karma places Raven's tea down in front of her then a chocolate chip muffin "if you need anything else just call me over," with that the blonde haired girl walked away.

The dark teen frowned then took a sip of her tea and went back to reading her book.

Raven wasn't sure how many minutes passed but when she reached out for her tea she found the cup was gone. She looked confused until Karma came back over and placed the cup in front of her. She gave Raven a soft smile "sorry, I saw your cup was empty so I got you more." Raven was a bit surprised but enjoyed the girl's kindness "thank you," she said and took a careful sip.

Karma smiles brightly "no problem!" she said happily. The Titan was about to go back to reading when she noticed the blonde haired girl was still standing there. She slowly placed her bookmark and looked at Karma "is there something you wanted?"

The blonde quickly sat down playing with her fingers "well umm…I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

Raven was surprised and she was sure her face showed it too. Karma smiled softly "or not, you know what I'm sorry I brought it up," she said. As she got up a hand grab her wrist, stopping her. She looks at the black haired girl who was getting up.

"No, it's okay I would enjoy that," Raven said softly.

Karma smiled brightly, Raven was hit with a wave of joy "great! I'll go tell Maven I'm going," the hyper girl quickly ran off to the kitchen. Raven chuckled shaking her head softly, she took one more sip of her tea before getting up and going over to the door.

"Please Maven! You go on and on about her, and she seems so cool!" Karma begged. Maven huffed with her arms crossed "oh come on! I'm on my knees!" which was true. The elderly woman looked out of the kitchen seeing Raven waiting, she looks back down at Karma "alright, go enjoy yourself." The blonde jumped up and hugged Maven "thank you thank you thank you!" Maven laughs and pushed the teen off "well? Go," Karma nods and quickly leaves the kitchen.

"Lets go Rachel," Karma grabbed the dark teen's hand. They both felt a jolt of…something, it was warm and made shivers run down their spines but they choose to ignore it.

~o~

Raven smiles a little as she listen to Karma talk about her brothers, Mike and Baran. Well they weren't really her brothers, the blonde said they all grew up in the same foster home and they decided to stick together after they left.

"Do you have any family?" Karma asked with a big smile.

Raven's smile turned into a deep frown and Karma also frowned seeing she brought up a sore subject "umm never mind…sorry," she said looking down. Raven sighed shaking her head "no it's alright…me and my dad never got along and well…he's gone, my mother, we only talk here and there."

The blonde softly nod "any brothers or sister?" she asked softly with a nervous smile. Raven smiled softly "no, but I got best friends that are like a family," she said. Karma let out a sigh of relief and her big smile returned "sounds like some awesome people, maybe I'll get to meet them one day."

The dark teen looked away with a small snort "yeah, maybe." Silent filled the air until Raven finally stood up "I should get going it's getting pretty late," Karma also got up. "Oh, okay but before you go," the hyper teen grabbed Raven's hand. She fished around in her pocket until she pulled out a tube of lipstick, popping off the cap and rolling it up a bit she started to write on Raven's hand. She pulled away picking up the cap "call me some time," she put on the bright pink lipstick.

Raven looked down at her hand and blushed seeing the pink numbers on her palm.

**Hoped you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my foxy readers.**

**Sorry I haven't updated this for a while, I had a lot of trouble to figure out what I wanted to write but I just thought I would go with the flow. I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Enjoy.**

~o~

Raven sighs with her eyes closed and a smile ghosting her lips. It was early in the morning and she sat on the leather couch in the common room. She was enjoying her favorite cup of herb tea and lost in the thoughts of her new friend, Karma.

The blonde was a carefree spirit and the warm feeling she gave off was like a drug to the dark teen. She felt more comfortable and happy, she hoped no super villains try to pull anything today. She would like to go to Jade Rose and just talk to Karma, enjoy her company and beautiful laughter.

Raven's eyes snapped open, shocked at these new and unfamiliar feelings. Well not very unfamiliar, these were the same feelings she had for Malchior. She growled not noticing her fingers gripping on the cup tighten and cracked it a bit. The damn dragon that tricked her, used her, messed with her feelings and made her feel…dirty.

She tried to calm herself knowing Karma wouldn't do that. The girl was too sweet and…and something else, she wasn't sure what but she sure did like whatever it was. Sides she was sure Karma didn't have one bad bone in her body, the blonde seemed to have a brighter view of the world than most.

She was brought out of her haze when she felt something hot suddenly hit her skin. She looked down and her frown deepen seeing her morning tea on the ground along with a once perfectly good mug. The quite Titan sighs and summons a mop in her dark energy to clean up the liquid while the broken piece slowly rose from the ground then went into the trash can.

As she cleaned she just hope that no one walked on in to see this embarrassing little moment of hers. But of course that wish would never be answered.

Cyborg yawned loudly as he walked into the common room, stretching his arms high above his head. He paused when he saw Raven, a scowl on her face and mop in her hands. He grin "had an accident Rae?" he said, he couldn't help but tease the younger teen. Raven's head snap up, a light blush flare up to her cheeks. The robotic man laughed as a tiny ball of black energy slam against his chest, pushing him back only a few inches.

Raven couldn't help but smile a little. Cyborg was like the big brother she never had and had always wanted. He was caring, loving, and understandable. He never judged unless he knew both sides of the story and was there to help if a hand was needed. It was the same with Cyborg.

Raven was like a little sister to him ever since they met. He knew right away she had a troubling past but he respected her privacy and never pry. Until that one day when he try to stop Beast Boy from going into Raven's room. He warned the green boy but nope, he didn't listen and they ended up in the dark teen's mind and saw her father. The man that gave life to the half demon girl. After that day Cyborg was the first to learn of Raven's past and who she truly was.

Cyborg took the mop away from Raven and gave her head a light pat "good morning Rae," he said with a soft smile. Raven looked up at him also with a soft smile "morning Vic." And just like that she end up at the table watching Cyborg as he finish cleaning up the mess then went on to make her another mug of tea and waffles. The dark teen sighs knowing she was lucky to have friends like Cyborg.

No, her teammates were more than her friends, they were her family. Cyborg was like the oldest brother, watching out for you. Beast Boy was the annoying little brother you couldn't help but love. Starfire was like a mother, there to listen, brighten up your day and give you a loving embrace. Robin…he was almost like the dad, laying down rules, making sure you did the right thing.

This was her family, her true father was gone and her mother rarely sent letters anymore. She only had her four best friends.

~o~

"You were out later than usual yesterday," Raven looked up from her book and looked at Robin with a raised brow.

The violet eyed girl slowly nod "I need some time to relax," she said simply and went back to her book. But it seem the leader wanted to know more "why? Is something wrong?"

Raven sighed "no Robin, just felt a bit stress that's it," she really didn't want to get into it. Actually there was no reason to get into it. Robin never really respect her privacy like Cyborg and Beast Boy did. She saw Cyborg frowning and it looked like he wanted to say something but Raven shook her head. The robotic man sighed and went back to cleaning the dishes.

Robin took a sip of his coffee "listen I trust you Raven I just want to make sure you're okay." Raven frown "Robin you're talking to me, everyone knows I'm the one who is most likely to talk you out of doing something dangerous."

The boy wonder smiled at that "true but still…so what did you do? Get your usual tea and read a book," he said unfolding the newspaper. The dark teen rolled her eyes, was she really that boring? "Kind of," she said finishing the last of her tea "I made a new friend."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at their quite teammate with shock looks.

Was is really that shocking? Raven frowned with a little huff "its not that shocking," she grumble out. Cyborg walked up to her and patted her shoulder "sorry Rae but you know, you're the one that loves her peace and quite the most."

Beast Boy smiles "yeah Rae," Raven glares at him with a snarl, the green boy quickly hid behind the couch "man! Why does Cyborg get to call you that but not me?"

Raven huff "because I actually like Cyborg now if we can leave my social life alone I want to return to reading my book." Robin leaned forward a bit "no, who is your new friend?"

The dark teen sighed "her name is Karma, she works at Jade Rose, Maven likes to talk about me to the others so she was interested in hanging out with me." She looked at Robin with a raised brow "is that good enough for you? Because I would like it if you didn't do a background check on her." The team leader frowned a bit "why not? We don't really know this girl Raven and we need to be careful."

Raven nods "I know Robin but I think you forget I have the power to tell if someone has bad feelings toward me."

Robin frown at this fact, he was just trying to protect Raven, he care dearly for the dark titan and wanted to do anything to keep her safe. But he respected her wishes so he nod "alright Raven but please, you don't know this girl very well so just be careful." The purple haired teen rolled her eyes "I know, I have already been fooled once I won't be fooled again."

~o~

Raven laughs lightly as Karma kept talking "and then he looks at me thinking I did it but I was like man its not my fault you lit your own ass on fire I just so happen to start the fire." Raven shook her head still chuckling lightly "you get into some crazy messes Karma." The blonde shrugged her shoulders "I have some pretty bad luck…like that Jinx chick the Teen Titans fight sometimes." The dark teen looks at Karma pretty surprised she brought up the female villain.

Karma smiles as she played with one of her fingers "I'm kind of a fan of the Teen Titans, I don't really like Beast Boy or Robin but the other three are pretty cool." Raven raised a brow and couldn't help but ask "who's your favorite?" The blonde blushes with a goofy smile "Raven she's just so…awesome." The dark teen felt a wave of pure love and excitement come from Karma. "How about you, do you have a favorite?" Karma asked smiling brightly now, Raven smiles a little "Cyborg, he seems like the big brother type." The blonde nods her head in agreement.

Suddenly Raven's communicator went off, she had to carry it around even when she was in her alter ego. She got up "pardon me for a minute," Karma nods and Raven walks toward the door. She pulled out the communicator and flipped it open, she frowned seeing the message from Robin about Control Freak causing trouble. She checked where and sighed seeing it was not far from where she was. Quickly she closed and put away her communicator, she went back to Karma "I'm sorry but I have to go." Karma frowned but she shook it off and smiled brightly "alright then I'll see ya tomorrow?" Raven smiles and nods before she quickly left.

The dark teen went into the closest alleyways, she made sure no was around before she let her soul self cover her. When it disappeared she was in her hero outfit, she took of the ring and her long black hair turned back to it's normal bob cut and natural purple color. Her skin turn pale grey and her eyes were once more amethyst purple. She flipped up the hood and flew off toward Control Freak.

~o~

People scream and ran as mail boxes and cars came alive "that's right! Shake in fear at the sight of me! Control Freak!" The over weight villain laughs loudly but stops when one of the cars suddenly blew up. Raven slowly floated down, glaring at Control Freak under her hood. Control Freak gulps nervously "well, well it looks like the monster of the Titans is the only one to show up, this will-." He stopped talking when his remote flew out of his hand and into Raven's hand. The dark titan looked at it with fake interest then her head snapped toward him and she smashed the remote in her hand.

Control Freak was dead quiet and still as the pieces fell to the ground "I'm really tired of you guys ruining my day," Raven growled. The geeky villain's hands shot up into the air as the mail boxes and cars went back to normal "I yield!" he shouts with a fearfully look. Raven rolled her eyes as she landed on the ground "of course." Just as she was about to call up the police she felt a rush of excitement and joy. She looked behind her to see Karma, her eyes widen in surprised.

Karma was smiling and hopping up and down but she suddenly stopped and her eyes widen "look out!" Raven was confused until something hit her and sent her flying. She hit the ground hard and slide a few feet, she stopped herself and growled. She floated up and saw Control Freak holding another remote "ha! I always come with an extra, now to take a hostage."

Raven's eyes widen in horror as the big TV, that Control Freak animated , wrapped wires around Karma and pulled her close against itself. The dark teen was about to fly at the fat villain when two mail boxes started to spit letters at her. She growled, letting her emotions lash out and take control of her powers. The mail boxes blew up, a lamp post was ripped form the ground and went flying at Control Freak, who dodged it just in time. Sadly he didn't see the second one, he let out a girlish scream as he fell forward onto his face.

Control Freak groan and sat up a little. He notice dark energy swallow his remote "oh no you don't!" He quickly grab his remote with both hands and fought again the pulling force. Raven huffed with a glare and changed the force to pushing. The over weight villain let out a girlish yelp this time as he fell backwards and the remote was ripped out of his hands.

Raven walked over to Control Freak as she remote flew into her hand "you're lucky I don't break your chubby little fingers for taking that girl as a hostage." She crushed the remote in her hand "now just lay there or you'll regret it," she hissed and Control Freak whimpered in fear. The dark titan turned away and quickly walked over to Karma to make sure she was okay.

Karma was staring at Raven with a bright smile as she walked closer. A wave of mixed emotions hit Raven and the two that stand out the most was bitter longing and sweet, pure love. It also made the dark teen sick. Raven held her hand out to the blonde that was sitting on the ground "are you alright?" she asked softly. Karma quickly nods as she takes Raven's hand "yes, thank you for saving me." The purple haired girl scoff "its my job to do that, don't take it to heart."

Even though she was rude to Karma, the hyper girl just smiled and hugged Raven. The dark teen tensed up but Karma ignore it "I don't care you still saved me." When she pulled away the blonde frowned with a thoughtful look on her face "hey, you remind me of a friend of mine." Raven's eyes widen and without warning her soul self wrapped around her and she was swallowed into the ground.

Karma frowned even more and crossed her arms over her chest "well that was rude."

**Hoped you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my foxy readers.**

**Its about time I post another chapter of this. I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Enjoy.**

~o~

Karma hum happily as she walk up the stairs to her apartment, that she share with her two best friends. She couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Raven, the very Raven of the Teen Titans had saved her. She wanted to faint right on the spot when the dark titan took her hand. She giggles in glee as she walk down the hallway of her floor. She got to her door, unlock it, and walk inside "I'm back!" She close the door behind her with her foot.

She jump a little seeing her best friends, Mike and Baran, standing right there "whoa, what's up guys?"

Mike huff "drop the act," the bald teenager said. He reach forward and rip the necklace off of Karma. Slowly her skin turn snowy white and her hair grew longer, thicker, and bubblegum pink.

Jinx frowns as she took off her glasses to expose her pink cat like eyes "okay what did I do this time?"

The two boys lead her into the living room, Mike picked up the remote and pushed play. The screen started to move and it showed Karma and Raven on the screen with a lady talking in the background. "This is live on the news, talking about how Raven personally save some girl, that girl being you," Mike said.

Jinx sighs and pinched her nose bridge "okay? So what? Raven saved Karma, my alter ego, I don't see the problem."

Mike growl "the problem is your stupid crush on the slimy scum ball."

Without warning Jinx grab Mike by the collar of his shirt and lift him up in the air "don't call her that, I accept it when you're Gizmo but not as Mike." She lets him go and he hits the floor with a loud and heavy thud.

"Okay, okay, damn you didn't have to do that," he slowly got up rubbing his butt a little.

Jinx looks at Baran with a small frown "you're pretty quite, got anything to say?"

Baran sighs as he sits down "I only want you to be happy Jinx, if she makes you happy then I'll accept that but its hard and it hurts to keep secrets Jinx."

The pink haired thief slowly smile "you're pretty wise for a meat head."

Baran smiles at her "that doesn't leave this room, lets keep Gizmo as the brains."

Jinx giggle, Mike sighs "yeah, yeah you better get ready for tonight Jinx, we need more money."

Jinx slowly frowns "you know we don't have to do this, I already got a good paying job you two can do the same." The two male teenagers look at each other then at Jinx. The cat eyed girl sighs.

"I'm serious guys, we left Hive, we got alter egos, we got a second change lets put some good into it."

Baran smiles a little "I could try but I can't make any promises." Jinx smile brightly and she hugs her bigger best friend before looking at Mike.

"Come on Jinx! You know I hate people, I couldn't work anywhere," Mike said angrily.

The pink haired girl frown again "then you better work on that, we'll do one more robbery then our criminal life is over." Baran nods while Mike mutter a few nasty words under his breath but he also nod.

~o~

Raven smile lightly as she watch the sun slowly set. Her thoughts wondering to Karma and the fact she saved her earlier today. But the smile turn to a frown at the other fact she was rude to the blonde girl. The dark titan didn't really have a choice, its never a good thing to get close to a citizen when you're a hero.

She sighs before popping a cherry into her mouth "I wonder where she is right now." Suddenly the alarms went off, Raven sigh again as she put up her hood and disappear through a pool of darkness.

Beast Boy jump a little when Raven appear beside him in the common room. Cyborg smile a little before turning to Robin "what's up?"

The boy wonder sighs "who else? The three thieves."

They no longer call Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx the Hive gang ever since they found out the three teenagers left. They were pretty surprise at first but later on try to fine out why the three thieves left, the Titans never found out why. They came up with a lot of reasons but many of them didn't fit the gang of villains personalities.

Robin stood up straight "the robbery is happening at the West bank, Raven you go ahead and try to keep them there long enough until we get there."

Raven slowly nods and back through another dark portal.

The quiet teen look around the dark bank, a bit confuse. The band of thieves were never for the silent way, they usual favor the way of chaos. She float a little looking around a bit more until she hear a crash, her head snap toward the door where it came from. She slowly float over to it and open it. The vault door was wide open and Jinx was yelling at Gizmo in a hush voice.

"God damn it Gizmo! We're only here for ten thousand not fucking forty!"

The bald genius cross his arms "Jinx we won't be able to live like normal people, well, me and Mammoth won't be able to."

Jinx frowns "and why not? Because you two are already in your normal appearance?"

The two teenager boys nod their heads causing the pink haired girl to groan.

Gizmo sighs "look Jinx I'm sorry but you're and I'm sorry for saying this, the only odd looking one, you can change your looks to be normal unlike us."

Jinx frowns even more and tears start to build up in her eyes. Mammoth lightly hug her then turn her around "don't cry, at least you have a chance to live the life you always wanted."

The female thief smile a bit and wipe away her tears. Gizmo get the small bag of money "come on lets go home and stay up late watching whatever you want."

Mammoth nods "we'll even have some hot coco."

Jinx smiles brightly along with her two team mates but those smiles fade at a familiar cold voice.

"You three aren't going anywhere," Raven rose up from a dark portal in the ground.

Jinx sighs and she slam the bag out of Gizmo's hand. Before he could yell at the cat eyed girl she slam her hand over his mouth. She stare right into his eyes "don't question me," suddenly a huge part of the wall crumble, creating them a get away.

"Just run."

Gizmo's eyes widen a little and he couldn't protest as Jinx said the same to Mammoth. But of course Mammoth could get in a few words "what about you?"

The pink haired thief turn toward Raven as her hands lit up with pink hexes "luck is on my side."

The two boys look at each other but they knew their leader made up her mind. So they ran, leaving the two girls to face off.

Raven's eyes slowly narrow looking at the hole then at Jinx, feeling no hostile emotions just, emptiness. "Why?" she softly ask. Jinx simply shrug.

The dark titan lightly grind her teeth together "tell me Jinx."

The teenager villain said nothing, her hands just twitch with the pink energy in her hands. Raven frown more than usual, what is she planning, she thought. Watching Jinx closely but nothing change about the pink haired girl.

"Have you ever kept a secret that hurts?"

Raven was taken by surprise from the question, a secret that hurts? What did she mean? She slowly land on the ground and Jinx's hands went out.

"I have this secret, one that can never be told to anyone expect to those I trust," Jinx softly said.

Raven open her mouth to talk but Jinx cut her off "it hurts Raven, it hurts so much why can't you feel it?"

The violet haired girl froze seeing the tears pouring down the pale skin of Jinx's cheeks. Pink sparks ran along the vault room as Jinx covers her face with her hands.

"It hurts so fucking much! And its so god damn hard Raven, some days I can hold it in but others…oh god the other days I just want to scream and cry and just let it all out."

At one point in Jinx's rant she had fallen to her knees.

"But I can't because some secrets are way too important or just plain wrong to tell and that's my secret, its just wrong yet important but what I feel is just so right to me."

Money start to rip up itself or catch on fire but both girls ignore it. One just stare at the ground while the other stare at a head full of long pink locks.

"Secrets suck ass Raven but we all keep them for different reasons, some selfish and some because it just may save your life from some shitty pain and pathetic, useless tears."

Raven gulps as she felt the growing sorrow in Jinx's chest.

"So I'll ask again Raven, have you ever kept a secret that hurts?"

Before the dark titan could answer both girls hear the familiar calls of Raven's team mates. Raven turn away as Jinx jump up, quickly wiping away her tears "remember what I said Raven, this is the last time you'll see me."

Jinx took a shaky breath and turn away "karma isn't so bad."

Raven's eyes widen and she snap her head back toward the pink haired girl only to fine her gone.


End file.
